Kontemplasi
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Di balik senyum yang kulempar saat aku mengunjungimu, ada sebuah pertanyaan tersirat: Tak bolehkah aku hadir lagi dalam kehidupanmu? One-sided!KiKuro, hint of AoKuro. Bisa dibilang abal. Mind to RnR? ;)


***fine. Fiiine. Setelah lama gak berkurobas ria, akhirnya nemu prompt yang indah sekali dari NulisBuku dot com, bodo amat sih lagu aslinya nista xD #plak. Maka sebagai hasilnya, jadilah drabble hina nan galau ini. KiKuro fans, maafkan saya =w=;;. As usual, Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Bernafas Tanpamu itu punya Lyla, dan ceritanya punya saia. RnR, puhlease? ;)***

_...akulah serpihan kisah masa lalumu,_  
_yang sekedar ingin tau keadaanmu..._

Seirin, April 2012.

"Kise-kun, ada apa datang ke sini?"

Tak bolehkah aku sekedar menyapamu, menyempatkan diri hadir ke sekolah barumu - SMA Seirin, ya? -, untuk memastikan bahwa kau masih baik-baik saja? Masih seperti kau yang kukenal di SMP dahulu, saat kita masih bersama, mencetak shoot demi shoot dalam pertandingan basket antar prefektur, hingga menang di tingkat nasional dua tahun berturut-turut?

Sembari mengatakan hal itu, kau menatapku, polos.

Mata birumu telah kukenal luar dalam, meski banyak orang berkata bahwa dibaliknya ada sejuta enigma yang tak mudah terbaca.

Tatapan polos itu sama dengan tatapan yang kau berikan padaku setahun lalu. Di hari yang sama, dalam keheningan kita mencapai kata sepakat.

_Kita tak lagi senyawa._

_Aku paham._

_Kau memilihnya._

"Maaf, Kise-kun."

Bukan sepenuhnya dalam kesunyian, memang. Kala itu, sekeping apologi kau tawarkan, dengan nada bicara yang datar. Ada penyesalan dibaliknya, seakan kau tak ingin membuatku terluka. Niat baikmu, aku tahu. Namun tetap saja, layaknya tempayan mahal yang pecah menjadi ribuan kepingan dan disambung oleh lem dari emas, sebuah penolakan akan tetap menorehkan bekas yang tak dapat hilang, bukan?

Kala itu, kau meliriknya, bermalas-malasan, kapten kita menendangnya pun ia tak beranjak satu milimeter pun dari tempatnya.

_Pesan tersembunyi itu, setelah beberapa bulan kau kirimkan, baru kupahami maknanya._

Dengan pilihanmu masuk SMA Seirin - benarkan? Ataukah aku salah menulis namanya? -, kau berharap ia kembali pada jati dirinya yang semula.

Aku juga mengaguminya, sebagai kakak, sebagai idola, sebagai nyawa yang memberiku nafas di lapangan. Gerakannya sempurna, lemparan bolanya pun nyaris tak pernah gagal masuk keranjang. Aku juga tahu dibalik permainannya tersimpan kebosanan, juga sepercik kesedihan yang tak pernah ia katakan entah mengapa. Karena gengsinya sebagai pria? Mungkin saja.

Bahkan aku pun tak ingin ia terjebak dalam keadaannya yang sekarang.

_Terlalu menyedihkan._

Mana aura gelap nan mengerikan yang biasanya ia pancarkan saat ia berada di lapangan? Mana senyum licik yang dengan mudah mengintimidasi lawan mainnya sampai lari terbirit-birit (atau setidaknya, mengacaukan rima permainan mereka hingga titik paling bawah)? Semuanya perlahan hilang, dan kami tak menyadarinya.

_Hanya kau yang tahu._

Karenanya, hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan ia pada dirinya. Tak ada yang lain. Bahkan gadis manajer kami yang sehari-hari dekat dengannya pun tak lagi berani mencoba, ia berhenti. Karenanya, aku rela jika kau memilihnya (dan hei, sebenarnya ia juga bukan pilihan yang sepenuhnya salah. Kalian berdua kan dekat, selayaknya cahaya dan bayangan, jika perumpamaan merk dagang milikmu boleh kugunakan. Ia memahamimu, kau tahu apa yang berada dalam kepalanya. Apa lagi yang salah?).

Namun satu hal yang tak bisa kupungkiri, kerelaan adalah hal yang mudah diucapkan di bibir, namun sulit dilaksanakan sepenuh hati...

_...dan hatiku selalu berkhianat. Ia berontak, tak lagi ingin menelan dusta._

Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada kenyataan.

Setiap kali aku hadir, pertanyaanmu tak pernah berganti. Tatapanmu pun tak jua berubah, datar.

_Seakan tak ingin aku tiba._

Maka, sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan sebuah senyum palsu, sebuah tawa artifisial, dan sepatah kalimat,

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin menengok Kurokocchi saja. Tidak boleh, ya?"


End file.
